


The Art of Sinning

by Kaiyaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Art by Sinyaru, BDSM, Bondage, Comic, Digital Art, Doggy Style, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fingering, Frotting, Lingerie, M/M, Modern AU, Multishipping, NSFW Art, Sounding, blowjob, don't worry not every image is kinky AF but still proceed with caution XD, fanfic fanart, outdoors sex, policeman!madara, valentied, will edit tags as time goes by
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyaru/pseuds/Kaiyaru
Summary: lots and lots of nsfw art :), mainly madatobiships are written in chapter titles, for those of you who dislike certain ships so you can find stuff easily~for those of you who use mobile, try to press & hold, "open image in new tab" for it to fit to your screen





	1. [MadaraTobirama] Ho-Ho-Holy shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas 2017 was WiLd

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A goddamned Christmas comic :D


	2. [MadaraTobirama] Riding the Heavens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara decided to wear Tobi's clothes :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse me I didn't know how to draw dicks back then


	3. [MadaraTobirama] Now is not the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi wanted to get his work done but it seems like Madara is in the Mood™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dangerous traitor bulge


	4. [MadaraTobirama] Just porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah, as title says :P


	5. [Tobirama] Wanna play?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's for @sylencia (idk how to tag people)

Bonus:


	6. [MadaraTobirama] Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty much.  
> for raendown


	7. [MadaraTobirama] Fuck the Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally.  
> that was my very first madatobi nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that dick looks literally like a wiener XD


	8. [MadaraTobirama] Clones, anyone? Yes? Good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> behold terrible anatomy™


	9. [MadaraTobirama] Boytoy (fanfic fanart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drew this one for raendown :')  
> a scene from this fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917048


	10. [TobiramaIzuna] Concentrated to satisfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah, I didn't have an idea for the title *shrug*  
> this one was requested by sylencia


	11. [Madara] Let's have some fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> into some kinky shit....again  
> this was requested by 1stsana on tumblr for the lingerie meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still didn't know how to draw dicks back then


	12. [Tobirama] My body is r-e-a-d-y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pffFfFtt I'm sorry for that title  
> was requested by inconveniencedneutrons on tumblr for the lingerie meme


	13. [HashiramaMadara] That's not how you use mokuton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my absolute biggest shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how anatomy works


	14. [KakashiObito] Minblown




	15. [MadaraTobirama] Blowjob pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm, yea


	16. [HashiramaMito] Drooling for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm laughing every time at this drawing because it's TERRIBLE


	17. [Izuna] I'm so up for whatever we're gonna do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a solo Izuna?? idk


	18. [MadaraTobirama] Ehh,,,NOW?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I'm having some issues with the image hosting but I'll try to fix that as soon as possible and catch up with missed days :')  
> Stay tuned, sweet sinners
> 
> UPDATE: Issue fixed!


	19. [MadaraTobirama] Thanks for 100+ followers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drew this to celebrate 100 followers on tumblr~ :'D


	20. [MadaraTobirama] Kinks in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trade with raendown  
> rimming...I'll...I'll try better next time by not hiding the actual thing LOL excuse me
> 
> (fixed image problem, all caught up)


	21. [IzunaItama] Kiss me gently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh--- for a trade with sylencia :'D  
> (I still can't draw kisses HmMM)  
> ATTENTION!! RARE PAIR!!


	22. [MadaraTobirama] This is all your fault!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not really nsfw besides the fact that Tobi is naked XD


	23. [Hashirama] Gagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by 1stsana on tumblr for the smut meme :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drawing sucks. bye


	24. [MadaraTobirama] Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by raendown :)


	25. [MadaraTobirama] Sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pfdsopifsfjhfds  
> trade with raendown  
> I'll excuse myself.bye  
> (I hate these smol images)


	26. [MadaraTobirama] Bound by the law (fanfic fanart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> birthday gift I drew for raendown :'P  
> this is currently the biggest digital piece I've ever drawn.  
> Based on a scene from her fic "bound by the law" which you can find here https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436516
> 
> FULLVIEW HERE https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/530553959660781578/530562583283892284/happy_bday_rae1.png  
> for detail reasons, of course


	27. [MadaraTobirama] A dick that's too long, apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, I mean that title. I mean...look at this fucking disaster. bye


	28. [Tobirama] Good boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp, a Tobirama gettin' fucked (by whoever you imagine behind him)  
> PS: I tried a different source so don't get surprised if something bugs again, if it does, I shall fix it again :')


	29. [MadaraTobirama] Defiling the sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha yeaaAAAAAAAAAA  
> raendown requested tobirama riding madara on the sofa AGES AGO...I finally drew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck anatomy >:(


	30. [MadaraTobirama] Good morning (after) (fanfic fanart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raffle prize for mantykora14 for winning my raffle on tumblr :') they picked a scene from raendown's "good morning (after)" which you can read here https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213999


	31. [MadaraTobirama] Lift (fic fanart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sinful piece for raendown's "lift" which you can read here https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614259  
> the other one I'll upload a few days later on "the art of blushing"


	32. [MadaraTobirama] Valentied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the valentied event on tumblr ;)  
> (reference used)


	33. [MadaraTobirama] Happy Birthday Tobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to one of our favorite boys! ;')  
> 


	34. [MadaraTobirama] Here kitty,kitty [fanfic fanart]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haahaha, ignore the title lol
> 
> raffle prize for officerjennie for winning my raffle on tumblr~ <3   
> this is based on a scene from her fic "Twelve days of drabbles" (ch2)  
> you can read it here https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924107/chapters/39783108


	35. [MadaraTobirama] Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested, I wrote a fic to this drawing https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425316 :'D

 


	36. [MadaraTobirama] Proud of myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, Tobirama certainly is.


	37. [MadaraTobirama] Not as Planned, but as Desired (fic fanart #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fanart for officerjennie's "Not as Planned, but as Desired" for our fic-art collaboration~ :^D  
> you can read it here https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627364

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still don't know how to draw dicks properly XDDDDDDD


	38. [MadaraTobirama] Not as Planned, but as Desired (fic fanart #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fanart for officerjennie's "Not as Planned, but as Desired" for our fic-art collaboration~ :^D  
> you can read it here https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627364


	39. [MadaraTobirama] Pour me one more cup (fanfic fanart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fanart for raendown's "but broken live on"   
> you can read it here https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508059/chapters/35999160

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was about damn time I drew some desk smut


	40. [MadaraTobirama] Frotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W-well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reference used :^)


	41. [HashiramaObito] Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> commission for malakia ~ :^D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fullview here https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D6_igY_WwAAE45D.jpg:large   
> b-because...scar details~ XD


	42. [HashiramaObito] Forest fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another commission for malakia~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for fullview go here~ https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/530553959660781578/582004769711849514/comm_2.png  
> becauSE DETAILS :D
> 
> ps. don't fuck in the forest kids. enemy nin lurk everywhere XD


	43. [MadaraTobirama] The quest to pleasure (fanfic fanart 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art for my fic, which you can read [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310512)


	44. [MadaraTobirama] The quest to pleasure (fanfic fanart 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art for my fic, which you can read [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310512)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can't say glove without love


	45. [MadaraTobirama] Happy 18th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a birthday gift for someone on discord for their 18th bday :^3


	46. [MadaraTobirama] Office surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara has a surprise and Tobirama is most certainly surprised.  
> (also bonus lingerie version)


	47. [MadaraTobirama] Sweater weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it all started from here https://kaiyaru-art.tumblr.com/post/172906858070 and it's all raendown's fault >:O


	48. [MadaraTobirama] 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title pretty much sums it up  
>  the number 69 has been following me everywhere around in my life for the past 3 months!! >:(   
> go away now, number 69. I have granted what you wanted


	49. [MadaraTobirama] First times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, yeh, more blowjobs ;')


End file.
